Daemon Soul: Garyx
|romanji = Dēmon Sōru: Garikusu |name = Daemon Soul: Garyx |parent magic = Daemon Soul |user = TBA}} Daemon Soul: Garyx ( , Dēmon Sōru: Garikusu lit. Devil: Volcanic Demon) is a Take Over spell of the Daemon Soul line that enables the user to transform into a demon. In the case of Daemon Soul: Garyx, it allows the caster to transform into the Last of the Volcanic Demons, Garyx (終祖火山鬼・ガリクス, Shūso Kazanoni Garikusu), a powerful Volcano Demon with the title of Volcano Emperor (火山帝, Kazantei) and the power to manipulate magma through its Magma Magic. Description Take Over: Daemon Soul is a pretty standard Take Over form, where the user utilizes their magic in order to assimilate and reproduce the powers and forms of various beings of demonkind; it is said that Daemon Soul is the "original form" of the vastly inferior Satan Soul, as the latter is referred to as nothing but a mere subspecies of Daemon Soul. However, Daemon Soul is peculiar among Take Over Souls as the user requires the "Demon Factor", a special attribute that is distributed among one in every thousand magicians. The Demon Factor enables the user to mostly negate the effects of demonic energies. In any case, Daemon Soul is one of the most varied types of Take Over Souls; as the term 'daemon' can apply to numerous organisms, and there are multiple types and classifications of devils. As with many other iterations of Take Over, Daemon Soul grants the user a variety of different abilities such as flight, enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes, along with typical demon-related powers such as flame and darkness manipulation; most of the time. Another ability granted by Daemon Soul, shared by all iterations of the form is the power to leap into the soul of another demon in the heat of battle, and then flare their magical power up in order to subjugate their very existence, enabling the user to control the demon like it was a puppet through a sort of possession, or simply obliterate the target from the inside out without taking upon its form. Nevertheless, when initiating Daemon Soul: Garyx, the user focuses, drawing out the beast that they have assimilated, superimposing the beast's form over their own and enabling them to take upon the form of the monster, granting them all of its attributes. A shroud of magma surrounds the caster's body, engulfing them entirely as Garyx's body makes itself manifest, taking the form of a pseudo-mechanical volcanic bipedal reptile whose appearance evokes volcanic remains. Garyx possesses stony-metallic legs with two spikes serving as its "toes" of sorts, with its lower body portions separated by molten rock- its tail is made of the same material. Garyx's upper body has numerous spikes protruding from its ribcage, separated ever-so-slightly by molten rock; its hands and claws are a brick-red in texture, with curved spikes jutting out of the elbow portions and a quartet of pearly-white spikes serving as its fingers. Numerous larger steel spikes extend from its back. Because of its intense body heat, certain parts of a Volcano Demon's body are melted slightly out of shape as boiling blood, like magma, circulates through the body of a Volcano Demon- Garyx is no exception. Finally, Garyx's metallic-seeming head is definitely draconic, with the Volcano Demon possessing a nasty-looking fanged maw full of pointy teeth- Garyx has azure eyes, and at the top, it has two fins curving downwards, giving off the impression of them being horns. Finally, an orange flame constantly burns and seeps from the top of its head, only going out when near-death. Garyx's claws allow it to dig deep into walls, and its feet allow it to stick to a surface, so it can hang and climb from walls and ceilings. Whenever it is seen with its mouth open, an orange glow emanates from inside it. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Physical Capabilities: The Volcano Demons are well-known to be incredibly sturdy and physically powerful- of course, as the strongest one around (well, still left), Garyx is definitely no exception. With its powerful claws, the Volcanic Emperor is capable of grasping anything in a vice-esque grip with no way of properly escaping- simply by securing its sharp fingers around an object, it is immediately put under the thrall of Garyx with zero chances of freeing themselves- with the Volcano Demon's mountain-like fingers, Garyx leaves the opponent without a way of detecting whether or not an attack is shooting towards them, its movements undetectable by conventional means. Strong enough to lift and press over two hundred tonnes, Garyx can rip straight through any form of defense with its bare claws like that which is attempting to obstruct the Volcanic Emperor is naught but measly tissue paper, cleaving through anything in its path in the blink of an eye. Another testament to the Volcanic Emperor's monstrous brute strength is that it is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with its claws or throw objects through air with such force that it can make them spontaneously combust and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. In regards to Garyx's durability, Volcano Demons are well-known for their immense amounts of resistance to damn near everything, as their muscular structure has adapted over time to survive the immense heat of the volcanoes that they reside in, effectively granting them a body composed of molten rock and unmeltable steel. As such, they are capable of shrugging off almost anything that stands before them, and it is a proven fact that the Volcano Demons are immune to any fire or earth-derived supernatural powers, instead turning the enemy's attack upon them or absorbing it to replenish their own strength. Nothing seems to be able to halt their advancement, shrugging off anything and everything thrown their way as they move as if there was no force going against them- in a way, Volcano Demons could be considered an existence akin to that of a perpetual motion machine. However, as a trade-off, all Volcanic Demons are known to be relatively slow in comparison to other demonic races considered to be exceptionally powerful, but this is only without using the Volcanic Accelerator spell, which enables them to move at velocities beyond the speed of sound, shooting forth in the blink of an eye. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis ( , Pairokineshisu lit. Rapid Oxidation Power): The signature power of a Volcanic Demon is known as Pyrokinesis, the "original form" of all fire manipulation related magics. Pyrokinesis is a unique power in that it both can and cannot be considered a Magic in itself, as it more often than not a part of a being's biology and their elemental affinity, but it is also an ability that anyone with sufficient knowledge of fire-related magics can use, resulting in Pyrokinesis being relatively difficult to categorize. In any case, as magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Pyrokinesis, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. From this point, the user of Pyrokinesis is capable of controlling and moving the flames, casually forming fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These blazing objects will only remain in their designated shapes as long as the user concentrates their energies upon them. The objects will only burn for about three minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with magical energy. The temperatures of these fiery projections are generally around two thousand, eight hundred Fahrenheit, near the melting point of iron. It should be taken into consideration that anyone who possesses a certain degree of power over fire-based powers is known to be much, much stronger whenever they can draw energy from all kinds of heat- indeed, like most forms of elemental magic, a user of Pyrokinesis can immediately turn the tables on the opponent if the weather is hot enough; it is also said that fire manipulation powers become much more powerful during the day, reaching the peak of its destructive power during noon. The flames formed through Pyrokinesis seem to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. The user is capable of modifying these fires in any way that they deem suitable, including the shape, heat and even colour; as long as they put their mind to it, anything can be done, and they can even change more obscure properties such as the smell and taste for different effects- these are more often than not signified by the fires changing colour. *'Heat Absorption': The main usage of Pyrokinesis for a Volcano Demon is surprisingly that of a completely passive one. The Volcano Demons are the result of a group of demons whom had strayed from the rest of a certain pack due to a disagreement with the clan's leaders, instead travelling to the desert region of the western continent and making their home in Crag Mountain, a semi-active volcano that the people of the desert region. At first, the Volcano Demons could not adapt to the immense heat of the volcanic mountain, but eventually, over centuries, their bodies evolved as they transformed from "reptilian demons who lived in the desert" into "reptilian demons with bodies forged from molten rock and steel". Because of their bodies now being effectively a mass of magma and steel, Volcano Demons are extremely resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold- indeed, most fire-derived powers have their flames smothered by the Volcano Demon's own heat which absorbs it and draws it into the demon's body like a magnet of sorts, whereas nearly all ice-derived powers evaporate upon coming into close proximity with a Volcano Demon, reduced to nothing but vapors. Even in cold climates, a Volcano Demon is unaffected by subzero temperatures instilled within surrounding air. Additionally, the Volcano Demons have shown the ability to control weaker-fire based attacks while displaying an immunity to them, simply turning them upon their casters in the blink of an eye or simply absorbing the pathetic embers in order to bolster their powers. Not even lava or magma phases them as their main habitat is indeed within these evolutions of flame. *'Scorch Strike' (焦撃, Shōgeki): Scorch Strike is a special-but-not-really supplementary usage of all fire-based magics- it is said to be simply a "property" but not a spell itself. Scorch Strike is derived from all fire-based Slayer Magics, whom have the ability to use their bodies as a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, releasing flames with each and every one of their blows. Scorch Strike is an existence extremely similar to that of such a property, allowing everyone and their mother to use that special power. When inducing Scorch Strike, the caster combines martial arts and physical combat in general with their mastery over the element of flame, unleashing powerful punches, kicks, and body blows which move at such a velocity that the magical energies released by their strikes instantaneously alter the movement of eternano within the atmosphere, exciting the particles in the blink of an eye as the caster's willpower shapes the particles into flames which are directed towards the opponent, more often than not in the form of streams and rings of orange-red fire, enhancing the user's hand-to-hand combat abilities as they release concentrated barrages of fire to overwhelm opponents, keeping up a vicious assault as their swift flurries of kicks and punches instantly bring countless diverse shapes forth for offensive attacks- including small daggers of flame from their fists or fingertips. With Scorch Strike, the caster is capable of disintegrating objects simply by coming into contact with them, reducing opposing metals to nothingness while landing blazing blows upon the enemy over and over. Magma Magic Magma Magic (岩漿の魔法, Ganshō no Mahō): Magma Magic is a Caster Magic and form of Elemental Magic that allows the caster to create and manipulate geothermal molten substances in any way that they deem suitable. Magma Magic is said to be a "Fusion Magic"; a category of magic that is exceedingly rare- Fusion Magic is an existence similar to that of Unison Raid and Combination Spells, being a merger of two different magics to produce an all-new result. In this case, Magma Magic is a fusion of Fire Magic and Earth Magic. When activating Magma Magic, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma, a complex high-temperature fluid substance, as well as lava. Not only can the caster create magma and lava in these simple steps, with Magma Magic, the caster is capable of summoning lava from the depths of the earth with better control. Magma Magic is a magic which can referred to as more than the sum of its parts, possessing power that far exceeds both Fire Magic and Earth Magic. As the name of the magic would ever-so-subtly indicate, Magma Magic allows the caster to produce lava and magma to manipulate in all sorts of ways according to their will, whether it is for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes- a feat that any master of the magic can achieve in a manner as naturally as breathing. It is said that the maximum heat produced by Magma Magic is over one thousand, six-hundred degrees Celsius, and the minimum is seven hundred degrees Celsius; even at its lowest point, it is still tougher than both of its parent magics. Simply by using Magma Magic, whether it is in its beginning, intermediary, or ending stages of forming a spell, the heat radiating off of the caster's body can melt anything around them- the magma also possesses immense penetrative power, piercing straight through buildings and human bodies alike as if they were a sheet of wet rice paper, smashing through anything that would be unfortunate enough to be in the caster's path. The intense heat produced by Magma Magic can vaporize any form of ice-based supernatural power instantly, including that of Ice Magic –though and any ice-element Slayer Magic would take longer- and boil any water that the magma comes into contact with in the blink of an eye. Any form of alloy is not Soul Metal, Meteorium, or Orichalcum has shown to melt instantly after coming into contact with Magma Magic, no matter how well-forged the items were- it is shown that the lava and magma produced by Magma Magic is capable of reducing an entire apartment complex to nothingness with a snap of the fingers, leaving nothing alive or functional in its wake. Not only this, Magma Magic, against any form of Fire Magic, even if it is Lost Magic-tier, will instantly overpower the enemy's attack, smothering the flames with the lava and break through to land a successful hit, with the lava and magma corroding anything in its path. However, alongside these deadly properties, it is well-known that Magma Magic is extremely explosive, and just by any one of the caster's attacks impacting upon anything, it results in a large explosion which echoes throughout the vicinity. *'Incineration Wave' ( , Inshineration Uēbu lit. Magma-Infused Explosive Jet-Propelled Strike: Military Rule Destroying Seal): Incineration Wave is a Magma Magic spell that enables the caster to transform one or more of their fists into magma before launching it forwards with a punch like a rocket, causing volcanic rock to hit the ground like small meteorites. In any case, when performing Incineration Wave, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. From here, the caster molds the magma and lava generated via Magma Magic upon one of their fists, effectively transforming their hand into pure lava, these molten rocks surge around, represented by a very apparent semi-dome of flame with trails of lava spilling behind it. With that, the caster thrusts their fist forward at the opponent, performing an extremely devastating blow as the user throws the lava forwards in a similar manner to that of an oversized rocket, blasting forward with tremendous force, instantly tearing through diamond and even through any form of fire, ground, and ice-derived defense as if they were simply sheets of wet rice paper, reducing everything in its path to nothing. When the attack hits, it creates a fiery explosion even underwater and deals immense damage. Incineration Wave not only inflicts sheer blunt damage- along with this, it releases an explosive effect that results in volcanic rock hitting the ground in a similar manner to that of a miniature meteor shower, dealing even more mass devastation- it is said that after a single usage of Incineration Wave, the immediate vicinity, more often than not, will appear as if it were subject to the apocalypse. It should be taken into consideration that even if the initial blow and the tiny volcanic meteorites released by the attack fail to properly connect with the enemy, the intense heat released from Magma Magic is only multiplied sevenfold when casting such a powerful spell, meaning that the sheer heat is capable of burning the opponent if they're close enough to the area-of-effect of Incineration Wave. **'Incineration Wave – Buckshot' ( , Inshineration Uēbu: Bakkushotto lit. Magma-Infused Explosive Jet-Propelled Strike: Military Rule Destroying Seal: Many Fires Profusion): Incineration Wave – Buckshot is a variant of Incineration Wave that is simply the same as the original Incineration Wave, only with both fists being launched like rockets repeatedly to resemble a vicious onslaught of magma flowing in the direction of the enemy. In any case, when performing Incineration Wave – Buckshot, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. From here, the caster molds the magma and lava generated via Magma Magic upon both of their fists, effectively transforming their hands into pure lava, these molten rocks surge around, represented by a very apparent semi-dome of flame with trails of lava spilling behind it. With that, the caster thrusts their fists forward at the opponent, performing a serial of rapid-fire fisticuffs, releasing and re-forming these domes of magma as they strike rapidly at speeds beyond mortal comprehension, releasing innumerable punches that impact upon the enemy hundreds of times per second with a vast distance of ten kilometers; this vicious volley of blows, said to possess the power of a meteoric storm, smash into the frame of the user's helpless opponent, obliterating and eradicating their enemies without fail or mercy. *'Magma Storm' ( , Maguma Sutōmu lit. Exploding Volcanic Torrential Meteor Shower): Magma Storm is the name of a powerful Magma Magic spell- effectively; it is an extremely powerful maelstrom of volcanic rock that shoots forth, resembling a cross between a volcanic eruption or a meteor shower. If the opponent gets hit by the attack, the masses of magma and rocks will surround the opponent, trapping it inside. In any case, when performing Magma Storm, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma; however, from here, the caster gathers and condenses molten rock and lava alike at a single point before their figure, compressing them to their utmost limit as a large sphere that gives off the aura of being positively volcanic forms. As the gigantic smoldering orb manifests, the caster then strikes the orb, causing it to break apart and erupt into several orange-red spiralling streams of flame which are accompanied by multiple boulders of molten rock, both seamlessly melded together into several tornadoes which shoot towards the enemy with tremendous speed and force. The streams released by Magma Storm vaporize everything that they come into contact with as it traverses the area, shooting out into the skies above; they are capable of crossing the entire distance of a forest, generating a large explosion upon impact with the caster's intended opponent, completely piercing through almost everything as if there were absolutely zero defenses formed in an attempt to protect anyone against the spell. All the streams released by Magma Storm a multi-hitting, the maximum usually being fifty hits, catching foes by surprise. However, not only this, if the enemy is dealt successful damage, the lava and streams of molten rock will surround the opponent, trapping them inside for several moments as the high temperatures projected through the spell begin to overwhelm them- the unluckiest of opponents will be melted alive by the time they are freed from the heat dancing around them fervently. *'Volcanic Accelerator' ( , Vorukanikku Akusererētā lit. Molten Earth Wild Eruption High Speed Movement): Volcanic Accelerator is a powerful Magma Magic spell that allows the caster to achieve speeds beyond mortal keen by launching themselves like a volcanic eruption. In any case, when performing Volcanic Accelerator, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. However, in the case of Volcanic Accelerator, the caster pools magical energies underneath their feet, affecting the ground beneath them, opening a small fissure as the user transforms their entire body into magma with their magic, using their mastery over Magma Magic in order to alter the composition of their current form which is shrouded in lava, coming to the final step of the spell by forcing the gases within the magma to undergo the process of decompressing, resulting in the end phase of the spell by launching the caster like an actual volcanic eruption with the caster being the magma being blasted away violently- the time that it takes to finish the entire process is less than a second, occurring in the blink of an eye as the caster's opponents are left bewildered. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava while the caster is in motion, the caster is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with them; Volcanic Accelerator is known to be impossible to interrupt, as the sheer heat radiating off of the user's body while moving at incredible speeds acts as a deterrent, causing anything that comes near the caster to be smothered by the energies released. While Volcanic Accelerator is activated, the magma shrouding their body results in them becoming a high-speed battering ram of sorts, as their motion melts anything in the caster's path whether it be solid earth or rock or any other material. Thanks to the properties of Volcanic Accelerator, the user is also capable of burrowing through the ground and making tunnels via melting the soil and earth; allowing them to momentarily hide, at which point, they can freely move about- they can emerge at any time to take the opponent by surprise. *'Vesuvius' ( , Besubio lit. Deified Volcanic Eruption): Vesuvius is the name of the strongest Magma Magic spell that allows the user to release enormous globs of magma from their body, bringing destruction to everything in the vicinity with an inferno of scarlet flames. When performing Vesuvius, the caster forces their willpower on eternano ambient within the atmosphere, exciting the composition of these miraculous particles in order to increase their thermal energy until they ignite, while the user additionally surges their magical energy into the ground to allow them to manipulate the soil, forcing both processes at once as to super-heat the eternano and liquefy it into the form of lava, with the rock being controlled instantly combining with the lava to form magma. However, unlike the other Magma Magic spells, at this point, the caster surges the magma and their magical energy into the ground, allowing the caster to manipulate tectonic plates to their liking as the ground around the caster begins to shake violently, with glowing cracks of scarlet spreading within the vicinity; the cracks pulverize the ground at the point of contact, causing ground quakes and sending out a serial of powerful shockwaves to blow away unsecured objects and destabilize nearby foes; after this process has been completed, the openings formed through the initiation of Vesuvius begin to glow a blazing scarlet, emitting immense amounts of heat that can cause those in the vicinity to faint. A hazy black smog begins to spew from the cracks opened by the activation of the spell, as the caster fuels more of their magical energy into the earth below, allowing them to use Magma Magic and their control over the energies below the ground to gather lava, tephra, and assorted gases and expel them through these fissures, resulting in the decompression of gas within magma that propels the magma forward violently, inducing a literal volcanic eruption, launching dozens of geysers of flame and stone upwards from the volcanic vents in the ground formed through the initiation of the spell which progress into uncountable enormous globs of molten rock raining down upon the battlefield in all directions, resulting in incredible amounts of damage all across the immediate area in a similar manner to that of a meteor shower; the globs of molten rock burn through everything that they pass by, as the heat emitted by Vesuvius is capable of melting enemy defenses and weaponry with ease. The intense heat can vaporize anything in its path instantly and boil water until nothing is left; the Vesuvius attack can completely empty an ocean. Along with this, volcanic ash begins to descend from the heavens while the globs land as the release of magma from the earth shooting into the skies results in the plumes beginning to alter the weather, more often than not creating vicious thunderstorms that rain down upon the now-barren earth- falling to the ground, these tiny specks of white-hot ash can burn straight through all sorts of alloys upon contact, damaging everything that they land upon. The effects emitted by Vesuvius are hot enough to cause corrosion instantly, rusting and smashing through anything in its path while the spell carries highly explosive properties, completely obliterating an entire battlefield no matter what anyone or anything does in a futile attempt to mitigate the damage dealt. Trivia *In Dungeons and Dragons, Garyx is the dragon god of fire, destruction, and renewal, symbolizing the sheer power and destructive force of dragonkind. Category:Take Over Spells Category:Spells